The Truth About Jane
by janesbiotch
Summary: Jane and Lisbon are finally Jisbon. There's a copycat killer on the loose and Jane is still keeping secrets. Will this one destroy their love before it can fully start?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A Callout in the Dark

_He walked into the house unable to keep the smile off his face. He was happy. He hadn't been this happy in a long time, and he never thought that he could be this happy again but he was. Red John was dead and he was a free man. That's not what made him the happiest though. What made him the happiest was that he was in love with Teresa Lisbon and she loved him back! They had just gotten them a little place together, and they were going to start their lives together. It was going to be amazing._

_He entered the house and he didn't see her immediately. She had stayed home because she wasn't feeling well. He had a feeling he knew what was making her so sick, but he wasn't going to think about that right now. He would let her tell him in her own time. He was sure that she thought that he was afraid of that situation, but far from it. He was ready for this kind of thing. As long as he was with her._

_"Teresa." He called out when she wasn't in the living room._

_He moved further down the hall and as he approached their bedroom door he thought he was going to be sick. There was a note taped to their door and he didn't hesitate he rushed in the room and immediately regretted it._

_She was on the bed dead. Her throat was slashed and there was so much blood. Her stomach had been ripped open._

"Lisbon!" he shouted as he bolted up in the bed.

"Jane it's okay. You were having a nightmare." Lisbon told him as she put her arms around him.

He took in her scent and the fact that he could hear every breath that she was taking. She was there with him and she was very much alive. Everything was good. It was just a nightmare.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked him.

"No I'm fine. It was nothing, how about you? Are you okay?"

"Of course I'm fine. You were the one that had the nightmare."

"I'm fine. I think I'm going to take a shower."

She watched as he practically staggered to the bathroom. She knew something was eating at him but he wouldn't tell her. He had been having nightmares for two weeks now and she knew they involved her. She was pretty sure there was a smiley face and some kind of stabbing too, but she wouldn't let him know that she knew that much right now. He was regretting being with her. She knew it, and she was going to tell him that she understood and he could go.

*TJ*

"You're up early." Wayne Rigsby told his wife after discovering her in front of the mirror.

"I can't decide what to wear, are we sure about this?" she asked him for confirmation.

"What do you mean? After they helped us they said there was always a place for us at the bureau. They are losing Fischer and gaining us. Why are you so nervous?"

"We were our own bosses for the last couple of years, and I can't just go back to work, Tessa needs me." She practically sobbed.

Wayne took a moment to look at the little looking back at him. She was as happy as a clam in her playpen while her mother had this mental breakdown.

"I know that you think that you are worried about what Abbott and Wylie are going to think about you, but Jane will be there and Lisbon, not to mention Cho. It's like going back to work but with a man that pretty much accused us of being corrupt cops that one time. It's fine he likes us now."

"You're right. I can do this, and besides Tessa will be in daycare. I'm not abandoning my child."

"Exactly. Lets go.

"

_The party had run longer than she could have imagined. She never really liked those type of things, all the static of the people around her but since Daniel had been so ill she did her wifely duties and went as representation of their family. It still was quite weird for her having such standing in the community. She had been in South Carolina so long now she even had that Southern twang to her voice. She hadn't left the state in fifteen years. Before that things were so different. _

_"Lucy I'm home. You better be here with your father. I told you none of that stuff with Jeremy tonight he needs you to be here with…._

_The words were caught in her throat. There was a note on her bedroom door. A note like she had seen a long time ago, but this couldn't be happening to her. No here, not now. He was dead. Patrick Jane had murdered that monster._

_"Lucy?" she gasped as she opened the door._

"Sarah!" he shouted.

"Jane you okay?" Wylie asked from his desk adjacent to where one Patrick Jane had been napping.

"Yea never better." He smiled rising from his seat.

He quickly walked towards the kitchenette. He needed tea, he didn't know what was bringing on these nightmares. He looked down at the china pattern smiling back up at him. Abbott couldn't stop laughing when he brought the blue cup into the office and gave an elaborate speech about how he had single handedly murdered the cups brother. All of the old team of the CBI seems to smile when they saw Jane with the cup, so of course he had to let the boss know that there was a fatality when he came to Sacramento.

"Hey gang we're up. There's been a murder of a Daniel Warner in a place called Rains, South Carolina." Lisbon stated as she entered the bullpen.

"Why do we get the honor of going there?" Grace Van Pelt asks after finally reaching the station after her eight wardrobe change.

"It's a copycat killing of one of our old cases. The victim was very important and now we have to find this person before they kill again."

"A copycat of who, and what aren't you saying Lisbon?" Jane asked.

"Daniel Warner was 53 years old and was found brutally murdered by his wife last night. He was stabbed in what appears to be a "Red John" like style. Their 16 year old daughter Lucy was taken."

"A stabbing. There has to be more. I know it's a copycat there's no way its Red John, but how do you know they were paying homage to good old Johnny?"

"They left this." Lisbon stated dropping an envelope on Jane's desk.

Jane didn't know what seemed to have Lisbon in such a mood but he was going to find out. He looked at the photographs and knew immediately that it wasn't Red john who had done it but it was a close amateur of it. The guy must be didn't like dealing with much blood because he made his smiley with a black sharpie. It was sloppy but it was close enough to get his message across.

"Let's go then. I need to help the girl.

**_Ending Notes: Here you have it. This is chapter one of my new story. I will be editing this myself so I will be doing my best to make it readable. If you have problems with reading it let me know. No need to be mean about just tell me. I have a beta and she's got another excellent story of mine but I'm thinking she got a little busy so that one will be a little later. More soon maybe even tonight. Let me know what you think._**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Where am I?

When she woke up she knew that something was very wrong. First off, the last thing that she remembered was going over to Jeremy's house, but he wasn't home. Then…..

_"There's no one home." A voice from behind her said._

_"Yea I can see that. Do you have any idea where they went? I was supposed to meet Jeremy here."_

_"Oh yea Lucy right? I'm here for you actually, he was running a little late so he told me to come and pick you up." He smiled._

_Lucy was no fool. Did this guy not realize that was the biggest alarm bell in the world?_

_"Oh really, and I'm just going to come with you. Yea right, get a life loser."_

_She pushed him as she walked past him, but he was too strong and grabbed her before she could get away._

_"Listen here you little bitch, you will come with me or I'll kill that father of yours and make you watch!" he snarled._

_Lucy took a moment too look and notice the car the stranger had been driving. She saw with her own two eyes her father slumped in the backseat._

_"Don't you dare touch him!" she shouted." _

_"Then get in the car."_

_She was just about to abide by what he told her but she looked into the eyes of her father and he mouthed for her to run. It didn't take long for her to realize just what he was saying, but when she turned to run everything went black._

Now here she was in a…..bedroom. She was in a bedroom, a bedroom that looked like it should belong to a little girl. It was filled with pinks and yellows and right above the bed was a name. It said Charlotte.

*TJ*

Elizabeth Warner was nervous. She had already made two pots of coffee and even tea. They were bringing Patrick Jane everyone knew he liked tea. Everyone knew who Patrick Jane was and she had called in a couple favors to get him. He would come and he would help her find her Lucy and it wouldn't matter that….

"There here Mrs. Warner." The maid told her taking her away from her thoughts.

*TJ*

Teresa Lisbon was trying and failing miserably to get a read on Jane. She had finally told herself that maybe he didn't have regrets about the two of them together. After all the man had brought her a house. There's nothing that says future like a house, okay there's such a thing as a ring, and children, but this was Patrick Jane you had to take what you could get.

I realize that just dumping that file down on his desk could've been a bit jarring but I just wanted to know what he was feeling. He was feeling something but ever since he got that file he's been feeling something else. I made a mistake. I liked the Jane that might have been on the verge of dumping me a lot better than the Jane that looks like he could kill everyone in this foyer about now.

Something wasn't right. He couldn't quite place it but something wasn't right at all. He felt congested, his chest was tight. Almost like he was having a heart attack. Could he be having a heart attack? What are the signs of such a thing? One of the arms go numb right? Yea, but which arm? Left? Right? Both? He couldn't breathe. He was feeling all kinds of claustrophobic right now. They were waiting to be announced in a foyer. A freaking foyer which is an open space and he was freaking the fuck out.

"Jane!" Lisbon hissed.

"What?" he asked.

"You're constant tapping is annoying. You're going to make a mark on the rug." She warned.

He looked down and noticed that he was constantly tapping his foot. It was a nervous tick. Couldn't she see it was a nervous tick? How long did it take to be announced?

*TJ*

She must had read that name five times and it still wasn't ringing any bell. Charlotte was a pretty name, but what the hell did it have to do with her. Then she quickly started thinking about all of those nights of binge watching Criminal Minds and how people were taking kids as replacements as dead kids that they've lost. Bringing them back to rooms that were obviously theirs and dressing up the new kids as the old ones. Oh no, this couldn't be good at all. She quickly began looking around for a weapon. He would be coming soon and when he came she would be ready. She hoped her dad was okay.

He watched her as she went around in the room almost as if she was confused. They thought they had him fooled but he wasn't. Sure they were differences about her, but those eyes. He knew those eyes. He had seen them on the crime scene photos. He just didn't know how she had done it, how had she managed to cheat death? He would solve that soon.

This was seriously one of the creepiest rooms she had ever seen in her life. Everything was tiny as if for a little girl. Someone much younger than her, and that was why she couldn't explain why she was taken. Her eyes kept stopping on a bulletin board in for corner of the room. There were pictures everywhere, and she was being drawn to them like a moth to a flame. Curiosity finally got the best of her and she went to take a closer look. Then she saw it, in one of the pictures a little girl was making sand castles on the beach. A little girl that looked a lot like her.

*TJ*

Grace's mind was wandering. She was doing her best not to let it wander but wander it did. She loved her husband dearly, but now she was regretting letting him stay behind with Tessa. He made a good point of knowing that she wanted to be out there in the field, but right now she just wished she was blowing butterfly kisses to her sweetie.

"Here you go dear. This will calm your nerves." Elizabeth told her passing her a tea cup.

"Chamomile. Thank you." Van Pelt stated.

One look of Lisbon and she knew that she shouldn't be letting the woman comfort her, it should be the other way around.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Warner, we need to get back to the questions." Van Pelt smiled at her.

"No need to be sorry dear, and Agent Lisbon please don't blame her. I mean I'm sure she's going crazy being this far away from her little one. She's still trying to get used to being back at work and trying to feel comfortable in her skin again. You changed your outfit what eight times today?" Elizabeth replied knowingly.

"Oh my goodness, are you a psychic Mrs. Warner?" Van Pelt asked in disbelief.

"I've been known to dabble." She replied.

"Please." Jane groaned from the corner.

"Jane." Lisbon scolded.

"Teresa this woman is wasting our time. Someone broke into her home and killed her husband, kidnapped her daughter and she's serving us milk and cookies. What are you hiding?"

"I'm not hiding anything. The refreshments were away to keep busy and to keep my mind off of everything that has happened. You have no idea Mr. Jane what is going on in my head. You have no idea what's it's like to come home and find the person you love more than anything butchered in your bed!"

Elizabeth gasped. Just as soon as those words left her lips she regretted them. Of course she knew that he knew. That was the whole point of him being there. This monster was copycatting the very man who had taken his family away from him. She knew that if anyone could find her Lucy he could.

"I don't quite understand Mrs. Warner if you're such the psychic then why are we even here?

"Mrs. Warner I would just like to apologize for the behavior of my colleague. I assure you that the things that his saying and his attitude in no way reflects…

"It's quite alright Agent Lisbon. I'm sure that your consultant doesn't mean to be rude. I said something I definitely didn't mean to say. I know that you all are here to help. Mr. Jane, might I have a few moments alone with you to apologize properly?" she asked.

Lisbon didn't know what was going on, but she knew for a fact that if she left the two of them alone that Jane would probably hurt the woman. That would take a lot of paperwork.

"Yea Lisbon. Give Mrs. Warner and me some time. I promise I'll be good." He assured Lisbon.

Lisbon was about to protest, but she was interrupted by the ringing on her phone. She looked down and it was her boss. So she decided that she would give them the time to have it out. She was used to smooth things over after someone had a "Jane Encounter".

*TJ*

Lucy wasn't sure how long she had been staring at the picture of her making a sandcastle before the door creaked open.

"Hey what is this place? Why are you doing this to me? Why do you have this picture of me when I was little?" she asked all these questions and he didn't answer.

"Put this on." He told as he threw something at her.

She quickly picked up the garment after she realized that she wasn't going to get anything out of him. When she examined it closer she realized it was a nightgown. Oh no she didn't like the way that this was playing out at all.

*TJ*

Elizabeth Warner waited until she was sure all of the agents were well out of earshot and she took a seat across from Patrick Jane. He still hadn't retook his seat and she watched as it plagued with him whether to sit down or not.

"You look tired." She stated.

"I've been having nightmares. Now I know why."

"Oh you and your theories, are you going to be able to help me?" she asked trying and failing at keeping the quiver from her voice.

"You don't get to do that. You don't get to sit there looking like that and do that with your voice. I've changed a lot since the last time I saw you. I'm not that person anymore, you mean nothing now."

"And Lucy? What does she mean to you?" she asked knowingly.

"We will not go there. What does she mean to me? I don't know it's been twelve years since I've seen her. Elizabeth. What's your game? I can't help you if you insist on playing this game. What's your game Sarah? That psychic game you were doing with Van Pelt. Don't, she's a believer." He told her using her real name.

"It's good that they are still some of us out there. That poison that you preach, keep a person like me out business."

"Why are you acting this way? You're too calm, what have you done to yourself? What are you on?"

Before she had a chance to react or protect herself, he was across the room in a flash. He was breathing crazy and looking at her like a Wildman. She knew he could tell, he was catching her pulse, he was taking in the fact that her pupils were dilated. They were all tell signs that she was on something.

"I'm doing what I must. If I'm not on anything I would be no good for anyone. Someone took her Patrick. I've been keeping her safe for the past 12 years and now when it's supposed to be over. You said it was over, you killed that bastard is he back. Does he have her? What do you know?" she pleaded with him.

"Show me her room." He asked her gently and she led him upstairs.

*TJ*

Van Pelt was not one to be nosy and she really wasn't trying to be nosy. She had asked the maid to tell her where a bathroom was, and she had used that moment to quickly call and check in on the baby. She knew Wayne could handle everything and he was the baby wasn't missing her at all. She didn't know how she felt about that. She was coming from the restroom when she saw Jane and Mrs. Warner in what looked like a serious conversation. When she was about to intervene before Jane got carried away he grabbed her and they walked upstairs.

"Grace everything okay?" Lisbon asked.

Grace was about to tell her best friend and old boss what she had just seen but something about her demeanor stopped her.

"Boss, what's up?"

"That was Abbott, Fischer took my spot in D.C. They just got the call, she never showed."

"What? She never showed and we're just hearing about it months later."

"Apparently someone falsified papers about her whereabouts. They are only now finding out that they were fake."

"What else's the matter Teresa? I mean it's terrible and I'm sure we're going to get to the bottom of this, but you seem a little more upset then I would've thought?"

"It looks like she was taken. They got a note from an anonymous person today. They told them they'd find her body soon."

'My god." Grace gasped.

"That's not the worst of it. This person didn't know I changed my mind about going to DC. They think they have me."

*TJ*

He shoved me in the room. I had been fighting the whole time after he put me in that ridiculous nightgown. I still had no clue where I was but now I was in another bedroom, but this time I wasn't alone. I could hear someone else breathing. They were crying, and I was too afraid to turn around.

When I do turn around there's a giant bed in the middle of the room and a woman is lying there. She looks almost dead, but I know that she's not because as I said before she was crying and I can see her chest moving up and down with each jagged breath. Then I noticed she tied up and I rush to untie her.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." I hear a voice from above shout.

Just then the lights in the room are turned on and I'm in a bedroom. What's weird is I've been here before. It's right at the surface of when, but I can't remember.

"What the fuck do you want? Where's my dad?" I shout feeling braver than I am.

"If you mean Daniel, he's dead. Don't feel sorry for him though I actually spared him. He was going to die a long and painful death. I made it a lot quicker, but I didn't spare him of any of the pain." He cackled.

"You're sick. Why are you doing this? Who is that woman?"

"Why am I doing this? Because of him."

The lights went dim again and a projector switched on. A single picture was being projected on the back wall. A man with curly hair and grey eyes. Grey eyes just like hers. On instinct she found herself walking towards the picture, and just as she reached her hand out to touch it, it faded just as quick as it appeared. The lights came back on, and the woman on the bed was now sitting up trying to unlock her shackles.

"I don't know who that is? Who is the man in the photograph?" Lucy demanded.

"He had me fooled. He had you hidden away. The hair is a different color but those curls. You can't escape the curls. He has everyone fooled but I'm going to make him show you to the light. Your face is a little different but you have the scar, and those eyes. Those are Patrick Jane's eyes. Lucy, did he think I wouldn't be able to tell. I know who you are Charlotte!"

Special Agent Kim Fischer had been in this hellhole for far too long. For the first couple days he kept insisting that she was Teresa Lisbon. She told him she wasn't but he wouldn't believe her. She told him that she had gone to DC in her place, but he didn't believe her. He had pictures of her and Jane together on that stupid island. He thought they were together and she told him they weren't but now this. Everyone knew that Charlotte Jane was dead. The little girl had been butchered right along with her mother. As she looked around this room she felt the bile building in her throat. She didn't know how long she had been out but he had refurnished the room and now it matched the décor of Angela Jane's demise, and she couldn't help but notice the smiley face on the wall.

"Everything is going to be okay. I'm a FBI agent, and I'm sure my people are looking for me. We are going to be okay. What's your name?" she asked the young woman who was turned away.

"How the hell are we going to be okay? You are strapped to a bed, a madman is saying crazy things to us and we have no idea where he is. How the fuck is everything going to be okay. I'm Lucy." She spoke looking her directly in the face for the first time.

Kim tried but failed at containing the gasp as it escaped from her lips. She had seen the crime photos of the little girl. She wanted to know what she would look like when she grew up and this was it. Her curls were darker, but those eyes. When they gave her the Patrick Jane case she must've stared at those eyes for months before she went to retrieve him from that island. His eyes were beautiful. Not quite blue and not quite green. They were smoky, they were Jane's, and yet here they were staring back at her. Not to mention, this girl had a huge scar that ran from her left ear down and across her throat, just like the crime scene photos.

"Oh my god Charlotte. How? How are you here Charlotte?" Kim asked as she crawled closer to the frightened girl in the middle of the room.

"That's not my name!" Lucy screamed over and over again.

**End Notes: Well here's another chapter. I have been working on it all day and I've done my best to stay on point. At one point I think it got away from me but I got it back where it belongs. So what do you think? What are your theories? All I can say is your wrong, and don't believe everything you read. The clues are there, have you gotten any of them yet. More soon. Remember I like all feedback good or bad just don't be cruel okay. Also I'm editing this myself so all mistakes are my own.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Rosary

To say that Lucy's room was different was an understatement. She knew that the girl was about 17 maybe? Her room was so sterile. Every little thing had its on little place, he couldn't help the smile forming on his face.

"She has everything put away nice and neat. You would think because her hair changes color every week that her room would be chaos, but as you see that's far from it. I have to make sure I'm very careful when I come in here. If she comes back and anything is out of place. She just has a fit. Oh god am I ever going to see my little girl again?" She sobbed.

"I'm sorry about earlier. It was just a shock to see you. We have to be careful. No one knows about you are Lucy. I didn't think I would have to explain you."

"Patrick I didn't mean to..."

"Save it. I have been here too long. I'm sorry for your loss. Daniel seemed like a nice guy. You seem happy in the photos."

Patrick are you happy, I can see it. Who is she? Maybe later you can..."

"You got us here on the case because of your current standing. I will help on the case, and I will be there for you on all case related issues, but this is not a reunion. I can't forget what you've done."

"So you're not going to introduce us? She was here today wasn't she, the redhead, oh my god are you a father again Paddy?" She asked reaching out.

"I've been here to long, I better get back. Everything is going to be fine Sarah."

Do you think it's wise calling me that?"

"Unlike you I can keep in control."

He looked down on this woman that no matter how he tried to hate her he just couldn't. He saw how sad she was and he knew she needed comfort. Despite himself he bent down and gave her a comforting hug.

"You need to tell them Paddy. You need to tell your friends the truth so that we can work together and bring her back."

Just like that the moment was broken. He pulled away from her, and didn't look back. He needed to get back with Lisbon, solve this case, and forget he ever saw Sarah, or whatever she was calling herself these days.

*TJ*

She wasn't making it fun. He was going to gut her up real nice and fine until she had some kind of breakdown right in front of him. He wasn't a heartless man. He couldn't do it. After she must have screamed that he wasn't Charlotte for what felt like a half hour he just left the room and left Teresa to deal with her. She also still claiming to be someone named Kim Fischer. She looked so much like Angela and he knew that the FBI had sent her to the island to retrieve him. He'd get them. Not when they saw it coming though. Where would the fun in that be?

*TJ*

She must have screamed that her name wasn't Charlotte until her throat went numb. Finally he must have believed her because he left her alone. Now only she and the chained woman remained. Did she say that she was with the FBI maybe she would be able to help her.

"Are you alright?" Kim asked.

"I think I should be asking you that. I mean you are the one chained to the wall." She replied sarcastically.

"How did he do it? I'm sorry but I saw those photos. How did he keep you alive and safe so long? I knew he was a liar, but the grief. We all saw the grief. You have been alive this whole time."

"Who are you talking about lady? I'm not this Charlotte girl, are you serious? Who was she, my name is Lucy?"

"Charlotte Jane. The man in the photograph was her father. She was killed almost 13 years ago. A madman butcher, he cut her throat. She was killed one night with her mother in a room almost identical to this one. It was in California. Have you ever been to California Lucy?" Kim questioned.

Lucy was sure that she was being asked something very important, but the moment she said that the little girl's throat had been slashed she absent-mindedly reached for her scar. She told her mother it was as if her throat had been slashed, but she assured her that wasn't the case. She often thought that was why her voice was so soft yet raspy. Jeremy told her it was smoky, and that made her wonder if the madman had killed Jeremy, and what of her father? The tears were coming before she could stop them

"Don't worry, like I said my friends are going to be looking for us. We are going to get out of here." She told her once more trying the best she could to comfort her with a hug.

"Oh I know we are." She smiled holding up an item.

At that moment Kim didn't know what to think of this young woman that told her she wasn't Charlotte Jane, but when she help up the pin they could use to pick the lock on the door, all she could think was she sure was wearing and "Jane" smile.

*TJ*

Teresa Lisbon was not an idiot and something was up. Something was up and it was big. She could tell because Jane had been quiet the entire trip back to HQ. He sat patiently awaiting the letter that came about Kim, but he was nervous. So nervous that he hadn't touched the tea that she brought him. Moments like this she hated that she told him they would not be affectionate at work, even though she knew that they were on the edge of their seat just to see a sign of confirmation.

"I got the letter." Wylie shouted as he ran back into the bullpen.

Patrick Jane didn't waste time snatching up and reading. Everyone waited on pins and needles to see what his reaction would be too it. No one expected what they got though. He read it and immediately turned to leave the bullpen. But he only managed to grasp the edge of Lisbon's desk before retching in a close by trashcan. Lisbon took the letter and read it immediately:

**_Dear Mr. Jane,_**

**_Liar, liar pants on fire. You destroyed everything I had. My game was not over, but just like the Phoenix I'll rise from the ashes to be reborn. Let's play a new game, shall we? You've been a bad boy and had some things hidden but I found them. I hold the cards now, and when I'm done you'll truly be alone. I'm going to have quite the fun with Teresa and then I'll move on to more delicate flowers. Oh strawberries and cream just like old times…_**

"What did he mean Patrick?" Lisbon asked.

'Lisbon I….." he ran off to the nearest bathroom so at least this time he could be sick in private.

*TJ*

After being sick in the bathroom he took a long look at himself in the mirror. He wasn't liking the man that was staring back at him. It was a face of a liar, because he was one. He and Lisbon had only been together a few months and they were just getting into the grove together. How could have kept this from her. He had kept a giant secret from her. He had hid Lucy, but it had been a long time since he had seen her. Not after what he'd done…

_He had been in a fog forever. He didn't know how long it had been. He remembered coming home and finding the bodies of Charlotte and Angela. That couldn't have been true though right? Who would hurt his little girl? Then Sarah had shown up with Lucy. They were finally getting back to where they'd been before Angela came along. He had felt guilty that even Angela didn't know the truth about her and Sarah. When they would have dinner or go out it was like he was cheating on her. It was fine. Everything would be fine soon He was about to join Angela and his sweet Charlotte. He picked up the knife and made the first slice._

_Sarah Walton couldn't believe the things that had happened. It had been a couple of years since she had last seen Patrick and when she came back into town with Lucy he thought that she would be angry with her about keeping her a secret. He wasn't though. He had embraced her and loved her from the moment he saw her. He knew that he would, he was her Patrick after all. She would see him through this Angela ordeal. When she had left him and Lucy was getting along well._

_Oh my God!" she screamed when she came around the corner. He had painted a smiley face on the wall and his arms were cut and Lucy was lying on the bed. Oh my god, he had a knife in his hand. He was…oh god…she was going to be sick._

_"What the hell are you doing?" she shouted slapping his face._

_Paul Ravens Patrick's personal assistant came into the room after hearing the shouting. _

_"What is going on in here?" he looked around scared out of his mind. _

_"You were supposed to watching them. Call for a fucking ambulance now!_

_She quickly took her daughter in her arms. The cut wasn't that deep. Which was a good thing for her, but it proved to her that Patrick wasn't alright. He wasn't alright and he may never be again._

Patrick Jane literally shook himself from old memories. He did a lot of horrible things in his life, and that was one of the biggest. He had to get back and examine the rest of the stuff Wylie had brought back. More importantly he had to find Lucy. He took a moment to wash his face and when he looked up in the mirror he thought he stop breathing yet again.

"What are you doing here?" he asked her as he spun around.

"I heard what happened. I had to come, how are you? How is she?" she asked.

"I haven't figured it out yet. I'm all over the place and I still haven't told Lisbon."

"Lisbon is a fighter. She will understand if you just take the time and explain everything. She will understand why you lied."

"I lied about too much for so long, and now it's could be late. I could lose Lucy and then Lisbon and then…..and then….." he leaned into her and sobbed.

He wouldn't deny it felt good to find comfort in her arms. She was always around when he needed her. She always knew when that was. It was always as if she popped out of thin air. He closed his eyes and just took a moment to take her in.

Grace Van Pelt thought it was very ridiculous that Teresa and Patrick were trying to be discreet about their relationship at work? Everyone knew, the guy got stopped in an airport, and that love confession had so many hits on YouTube that they were practically celebrities. Jisbon, that's what she and Wayne called them in private. So here she was looking for her boss' lover, but she had come up empty in the men's room, but she was more than shocked when she found him in the ladies room, but he was just standing there, alone, with his eyes closed like he was in a trance.

"Jane." She called out to him startling him slightly.

"Oh, hello Grace. Let me guess Teresa sent you to find me?" he tried smiling.

"Yes she's worried about you, and I'll admit now I am too. You do realize that you're in the ladies room?" she asked.

It was then that Jane looked around noticing that was truly where he was, and he was also alone.

"I was about to be sick again. It was closer."

"I know you're worried, but we are going to find them." She took him hand.

That's when she noticed that he was holding, was that rosary?

"Jane is that rosary?" she asked confused.

"Oh yes. I found this earlier. I was going to give it to Teresa. Do you think she'll like it? It was my mother's. I don't, well you know how I feel about religion better than anyone, but these type of things matter to her. Do you think she'll like it?"

Grace took the time to really look at it. IT was truly beautiful and she knew that she would love it.

"She'll love it Jane. The fact that it belonged to your mother will make even more special. I think that's the first time I have ever heard you mentioned your mother. How old were you when she passed? If you don't mind me asking."

"Oh my mother's not dead Grace. She just decided a long time ago I wasn't what she needed."

He smiled at her and left her to ponder that in the bathroom.

**_I'm so happy. I got my computer fixed and I'm back with another chapter. I hope it's easy to follow, and I hoped you realize the flashback in italics. As always mistakes are mine. I know a part of this didn't make sense but that's supposed to happen. Tell me have you figured it out yet?_**

l


	4. Chapter 4

"Damn it!" Lucy shouted as she fumbled with the lock.

She had been trying to pick the lock for she couldn't really remember how long. On any other day she could do this with her eyes closed. Now that it really mattered she couldn't do it, and she knew that it was because she couldn't stop her hands from shaking. She couldn't stop her hands from fucking shaking! Then all of a sudden she remembered something.

"_Don't tell your mother I'm showing you how to do this?" he smiled down at her as he gave her the instruments._

"_Is this bad? Are we burglars?" she smiled looking at him._

_She hadn't know this Patrick for long, but her mommy was telling him that he was very important. She didn't know who her daddy was. No matter when she asked her mother she would never tell her, but she looked like him. Her skin wasn't as pale as his, but her eyes. She was always told that she had weird eyes, because they looked blue but they were green. He had those eyes. Could he be her daddy?"_

"_You did it!" he squealed from beside her. She had been clicking the lock for so long that she didn't notice that it had clicked and opened._

"_I did do it, what's inside?" she squealed as she opened the treasure._

"_Why don't you look inside, it's something just for you."_

"_Oh I'm never going to take it off!" she squealed as she reached for the locket._

"Hey are you okay?" Fisher shouted from the bed.

"I'm fine. I just can't get this damn lock to open. I know I can do this. I pick locks all the time."

"Oh yea. Is that something your father taught you?" Fisher asked.

"I'm not an idiot! I know when someone is fishing for information. I'm not Charlotte. I have no idea who Patrick is, so why don't you just be quiet so I can do this!" she shouted as she dropped the pin for what had to be the third time.

"Hmm." Fisher quipped.

"Hmm what?" she demanded looking at the woman on the bed.

"I never told you that his name was Patrick."

Lucy looked away, she didn't have time to think about that now. She knew that he was going to come back, and this time he would kill them.

*TJ*

Deep breaths. He was doing his best to calm himself and failing miserably. He knew that she wa worried but there was nothing that she needed to worry about. Then there was Van Pelt. She had been eyeing him all afternoon. Normally he would have no problem with it, he might would even take the time to tease her about it, but not with Sarah around. He needed to get her out of town and fast. She was going to destroy everything.

"Here, drink this." Lisbon told him as she set a cup of tea in front of him.

"Thanks." He replied.

"Jane is everything okay?" she asked.

With just one look at her he knew that she didn't just mean his health. She meant them together as an "us".

"I'm fine Lisbon. Everything is okay." He replied.

"Okay, so what do you make of Elizabeth. I mean first we were called there because they had said she had stabbed her husband. We get there and she's not even in custody. We were called from Texas to South Carolina. Why Jane? Did you know her?" she asked.

"No, and I didn't know the husband either?"

"Jane I'm not stupid. None of us. What about the note? It clearly had you upset. What aren't you telling me?" she asked.

"I need to get out of here!" he shouted knocking over his tea as he rose.

"Jane what's going on?" Lisbon asked spooked.

"Lisbon I swear…when I started all of this….I mean we were never supposed…." He stuttered as his breaths began to come in quick gasps.

"Jane, you need to sit down. I'm not liking the look of you. I think I should take you to the doctor, maybe even call an ambulance. Van Pelt!" she shouted gesturing towards the agent who had been watching the whole time.

"No I need to go! Listen Teresa, things are going to come out, and everything you know about me will change. Just don't doubt how I feel about you, and don't give up on us."

Then he did something that she never thought he would do right there in front of everyone he kissed her deeply and passionately. The he practically ran from the office.

*TJ*

Lucy had already gone back to Kim and did what he could to pick the lock on her chains to no avail. So here she was back on the door. She was just about to give up hope when she her that familiar click.

"Ha!" she shouted triumphantly.

She opened the door and looked out and she saw that he was coming back up the stairs. He didn't see her, so she shut the door quickly.

"Oh my god!" she shouted.

Kim Fisher was glad for once that the room they were in was soundproofed because this young woman before her was losing it.

"What happened? Why did you close the door?"

"He's coming. I'm ready this time though. I just want you to know that I'm coming back okay. I'm going to get us some help and I'm going to send someone back for you. You just have to hold on a little longer."

"What are you doing? Don't try something crazy. He's crazy and whatever you have in your mind don't do it. I have to do this, he had my dad and I don't know if he's dead or alive. I'm coming back."

Fisher watched from the bed as she paced the room looking for a weapon. She couldn't let this happen. The girl couldn't weigh that much, and she didn't know what she thought she might be capable of doing she knew that she couldn't. No matter how she thought that she could, she couldn't. She was the FBI agent, she was supposed to be taken care of them.

She was pulled from her thoughts as the door busted open and their captor stood their enraged.

"You little bitch, you think I didn't see you from the cameras. You thought that you would just be able to pick a lock and escape me. You didn't get off that easy!

He lunged for her and she quickly grabbed the lamp from the table. He had it chained down but she had trick him. It was chained down secure enough and she quickly used it to wake him over the head. When staggered back dis oriented she used the palm of her hand to smack him in the face hard. He went down like a ton of bricks. He was out cold.

"I will get you help I promise!" she shouted as she ran from the room.

Fisher hadn't been more proud in her life. This girl was a survivor. Then she thought of the fact that she was Charlotte Jane. The girl had survived being butchered by a serial killer. There was no telling what Jane had taught her to protect herself. She was glad that she would be safe. She knew that when this guy woke up he was going to kill her. She was on a mission to save a corpse.

*TJ*

Sarah Walton woken abruptly by the rapid knocking at her door. She didn't know who it was, but she had been having a horrible week, and she was finally getting sleep that she needed desperately if she was going to find her daughter.

"You got some nerve knocking on my door like…" she immediately stopped when she saw who standing before her.

It was Patrick Jane. She could tell that he had been driving a while to get back to her. He must've have a caught a flight to someplace close. He wouldn't want them to figure out he was there so quickly. He was disheveled and still wearing the same suit from earlier. He was breathing heavy and he kept looking around like a wild animal.

"Paddy?" she questioned.

"I keep seeing the faces. They are so many, and the blood is everywhere. I can't focus, and I can't cut off, and it's because of you." He spat finally looking at her.

"I'm not to blame. You keep this in and then when it comes out it explodes all over the place. You need to tell the people that you call family. Why are you here? Do you know where Lucy is?"

"He thinks she's Charlotte. He thinks that it's all been a lie and he's going to do to her what that monster did to Charlotte."

"Oh Paddy." She sighed pulling him inside.

"Don't touch me!" he pulled away from her.

"You have to let me help you. You have to stop fighting it. I'm here and I can help you, and we can find Lucy."

"I can't do that anymore. You are making this happen. I won't do that again. You know what happened the last time we did that."

"I told you about Red John. I didn't that you would…."

"Are you crazy? He was a madman serial killer. Of course I was going to tell the cops. I couldn't let him hurt someone else. I should have taken Lucy from you that day."

"Don't you dare! I'm the reason she is safe. I told you what I did so that you would do something good with it. You use it as a stepping stone for greatness. You went on the television and called that man out. If there's anyone to blame for what happened to your family it's you Paddy! Why are you here? I thought you wanted help. Did I seriously just open my door for you to shoot your accusations? If I would have given you Lucy she would be dead too!

She covered her mouth time she said it. She knew her mistake.

"Paddy I didn't mean it." She said to his retrieving form.

"I gotta get out of here. I can't deal with any of this right now. I have to find Lucy." He told her making his way back to the door.

Patrick I didn't mean that. You know that I didn't mean it. You need to stay and let us talk about this." She back paddled.

Patrick's mind was everywhere and then it was nowhere. He couldn't get the taste of blood out of his mouth and the last time he had seen Lucy. He couldn't fail her.

"I will let you know if I find her." He quickly exited her home as quickly as he came.

She couldn't believe it. She had done it again. Why was she always hurting him? She loved him so much and she was always hurting him. She needed to get him so help, if he wouldn't let her help him it was time to call someone who could.

"Yes, may I speak to Special Agent Teresa Lisbon." She asked the operator.


	5. Chapter 5

Agent Grace Van Pelt was glad that she was back home with her daughter, but there was so much stuff on her mind about work. She wondered if her husband had noticed.

"Wayne can I ask you something?" she asked.

"Yea, what is it?"

"Have you noticed something weird about Jane since we got on this case?"

"He's a bit jumpy, I didn't want to say anything but I think he might have knew the widow."

"Exactly! I suspected the same thing, and then there was this weird thing that happened after the note and throwing up right there in front of all of us, and don't get me started on what I saw in the bathroom.

"What did you see in the bathroom?" Wayne asked alarmed. Why would she even be in the same bathroom as Jane?

"To be honest I'm not exactly sure."

*TJ* 

He hadn't been here since the explosion. He knew that many people probably thought that either he had sold it after that, or that it was seized with most of his properties when he decided to flee the country. Truth was none of his assets had gotten taken, and he was still a very wealthy man. He just felt that just because you had it didn't mean that you had to flaunt for everyone to see. He had learned the hard way what flaunting something could do to a person. He didn't need nor want that. He took a deep breath and watched as the sun started to rise. He didn't want to go back in there, but he had too.

*TJ*

She had been running. She had been running so long that her legs burned, but she knew that if she stopped he would catch her. She needed to find help for her and the agent. She was counting on her. She must have fallen three times, but she would find help she had too. She had finally rounded what had to be third burrow and that's when she saw it. A little house. It was sitting out in the middle of nowhere, but what made her heart skip a beat was a light was on. She had found salvation. She picked up speed as she ran towards the house.

*TJ*

Teresa Lisbon had to be on her third cup of coffee. She couldn't find Jane, and that irked her badly. His airstream was empty, and he wouldn't answer his cellphone. She thought that he knew that she was there for him now. She was there and he could talk to her about anything, and they would get through whatever came there way. They were a team. She was about to issue a warrant for his arrest if he didn't show up soon. She had to know where he was, because all her mind kept telling her was that he was in a ditch. He was in a ditch dead. The Walton Widow had given her a call earlier. She wanted to talk about Jane as well. That should make her feel better, but it's Jane and all it did was make her feel a whole lot worst.

*TJ*

He had finally gotten the courage to pull himself out of the car and enter the house. He was surprised that the cleaning lady had come around like he asked. She was more than willing to clean his home until he gave her the address. He guess after a few moments on google no one wanted to go to the murder house. He walked up those creaky steps to the master bedroom and opened the door. For the first time in years he was face to face with the smiley face and he didn't care, he didn't even look at it. That part of his life was over, he bypassed it and went to the basement that you could enter from his bedroom. He was a man on a mission, and he was in search of a box. A box deep in the back with the name Lucy etched on it. He could feel his heart racing the closer he got to it, and there wasn't even a reason for him to believe that something like this could even work. Psychics weren't real. That was something he had told himself time and time again, but he remembered….he remembered what he could do when he was a kid. He remembered what his mother had taught him. Psychics weren't real, he was no psychic. He untapped the box and looked down at the belongings of a little girl, and couldn't stop the tears from forming in his eyes. He had hurt her. He had….with that knife….he grabbed the nearest dress before he lost his nerve, and his whole world went black.

*TJ*

She threw herself against the door and began pounding on it for her dear life.

"Please oh my god somebody help me!" she screamed as she continued to bang on the door for dear life.

She was just about to give up, but the door opened and a very old black woman came to the door.

"What's the matter sweetheart?" she asked pulling her inside.

"There's a man, about I don't know how far up the highway. He grabbed me and I don't know what he did to my dad, but he was holding me and this other woman hostage. Do you have a phone? I need to call someone, we need help now." She cried into the woman's shoulder.

"Oh sweetheart, don't you worry. I'm going to get you all the help you need. First let's get you out of those wet clothes, and then we'll get the police down here." She smiled as she pulled her further in the house and closed the door behind her.

*TJ*

The laugh had already escaped Lisbon's mouth before she realized it. She had been talking to the Walton Widow for what had to be the last hour. She had given her the benefit of the doubt, but what she was telling her now was the most ludicrous thing that she had ever heard in her life. This kind of thing didn't happen, well it did but in books.

"Mrs. Walton I assure you that Patrick Jane will do everything in his power to find your daughter, but what you are suggesting. That will not be happening. If you are looking for that from him, then I'm sorry you shouldn't have contacted us." Lisbon told her rising from her seat.

"Where is Paddy now?" she asked looking around.

Teresa was about to ask her to leave again, but there she did it again. She referred to Jane as Paddy. Of course this was the first time that she had done that, but only Sam or other carnie folk referred to him as that. She knew him.

"Why did you do that?" Teresa asked her.

"Do what?" she asked innocently.

"You called him Paddy. No one calls him that, no one but people who know him and no his past. Do you know Patrick?"

"I have to go. I know that you will find my Lucy. I'm not worried. I know we will be speaking again soon." She told her gathering her things.

"Who are you?" she asked her again. Only this time she spoke strongly.

"It's you. Oh I think I like that. Teresa, Patrick is a good man and they are still things that you don't know. Things that will make you think that you are making the wrong choice with him in your life, but you're not. You have to be there for him." She told her grabbing her arm.

Lisbon knew immediately something wasn't right with this woman. It was if a shiver ran through the both of them with one touch. She was scared when she let out an audible gasp and looked at her so intensely that she wanted to turn away but dared not to.

"You will find him at the house Teresa. You need to go now he needs you. Whatever you do, don't tell him I told you anything?" she told her as she practically ran from the precinct.

*TJ*

Lucy was safe. She was sitting in a comfy chair, under a blanket in front of a fire. The woman Eloise, had took her right in and got her warmed up. She had also given her a phone that she had yet to dial. Who would she call? If she called 911 would they believe her? Twice she had thought about calling her dad, but she didn't know what she'd do if she called and he didn't pick up. She couldn't think about what could've happened to him right now win Kim needed her.

"Do you want me to call the police? I know the local sheriff Randy. He'll be here in a matter of minutes if I call." She told her soothingly.

"Yea, could you do that." She asked her as she leaned into the couch. All of a sudden she felt very tired.

"Yea you do that child. I'll call right now." She told her picking up the phone and dialing.

She watched closely as Lucy's eyes began to droop. Before she knew it, she was out like a light.

"That's it sweetie, you rest and I'll get help."

She put the phone back on its cradle and tried but couldn't help the smile that danced on her face. It was only pulled from it when she heard a knock at the door.

She pulled her old tired bones from couch as she went and answered the door. She couldn't help but smile at the familiar face on the other side.

"Hey Randy! I was just about to call you." She beamed.

"Oh yea, why?"

"Looks like another one of your girls escaped. You might want to tighten your chains. Don't worry, I gave her something to calm her right down. It'll be easy for you to get back in the car. She won't even put up a fight." She beamed.

"Thanks grandma you really know how to take care of me." He smiled as he entered her home a picked up his sleeping cargo.


	6. Chapter 6

From the moment that she pulled up to the house she knew that something just wasn't right. The door was open and the vibe from the place just screamed "turn around", but she wouldn't. She couldn't, Jane was inside of there and he needed her.

"Jane!" she shouted once she entered.

She began to search the rooms rapidly. Every room that turned up empty she told herself that she was stupid. Stupid to believe some woman that she was surer that she had killed her husband. She believed her when she should have just been trying to find her consultant on her own. She knew Jane. He was always one for sneaking off to parts unknown.

"Jane!" she shouted once more when she realized there was only one more room to search.

She quickly braced herself for entering this room. She could feel the bile filing up in her throat. What would she find in this room? Would he be dead? Had someone killed him and left his body for her to find? Why did she feel so nervous about all of this? She was following the words of a murder suspect. A murder suspect who seemed to know a lot about her friend, and told her some things that she didn't want to believe yet. She couldn't believe. She quickly put her gun out in front of her and opened the door slowly. As always the first thing to catch her eye was the smiley face. Although the contrast of it wasn't as menacing as it had been, what it represents never gets old. Then she saw the figure slumped over in the corner.

"Oh Jane." She sighed as she rushed towards her friend.

*TI*

She woke with a start in full panic. That bag of old bones was working with the crazy guy and she found herself once again back in that room. Things were very different now, she was chained to the bed, but she was positioned as if Kim was cradling her in her arms. What was that all about? Then she took a look at Kim and noticed that she seemed out of it. Her eyes were glassed over. She was staring at nothing. She was…..

"Oh my god!" she gasped reaching her hand out to touch the woman lying beside her.

"Kim are you okay? Kim!" she shouted.

She could feel herself panicking and she couldn't stop. Why was she unresponsive? Was she died? Oh god was she dead?

"Kim!" she screamed.

*TI*

"Psychometric, are you serious? Are you serious?" Wayne asked his wife.

"Of course I'm serious, you've seen the research and it would explain everything that I've seen him do."

"Yea but then it would mean that he is a psychic, and if there's one thing that he has always said is that he's not a psychic. You need to let this go Grace." He told her as they continued there walk to the office.

"I can't. I saw him talking to someone in the bathroom, and no one was there Wayne. No one was there! Explain that too me."

"A lot is going on with him right now. He and the boss are together now, yea I figured that one out even though they don't want anyone to know. He knows this case, did you see his face when he found out that Kim was taken? It's not just because she was taken in Lisbon's name either. Why would she be taken for Lisbon? This is personal. That's all it is, you are trying to make it more dramatic then things need to be."

"I'm telling the truth, and I'm going to prove it."

"Grace?" he questioned.

"I'm not going to do anything stupid. Let's just say that by the end of the day you will be telling me how right I am.

"We'll see." He told her before taking his seat.

*TI*

Lisbon looked at the crumbled man beside her and started to rethink what they were doing.

"I'm turning around, you need to see a doctor?" she told him as she turned on her signal.

"No! We have to get there now, we have to go now. If we don't get there now it's going to be too late."

"You can't know that. I came across you Jane and you were barely conscious. You were saying all of these weird things. Why were you doing there?"

"I had to get to her. I have to find Lucy. Turn to left once you come around this corner. No one would have ever looked here."

Lisbon couldn't help but gasp when I an old house came into view. It was out in the middle of nowhere and looked as if he hadn't been lived in in decades. He was right no one would have known to look there, and she couldn't believe that she was here now. She took out her radio and did the smart thing, she called for backup. Then she and a much frazzled Patrick Jane walked towards the door. She silently began a prayer to herself that they'd be okay.

*TI*

Kim Fisher was dead. She was dead because of her. She had escape and because of her she had died. How could she live with herself knowing that because of her this woman was dead? She couldn't live with herself. There was no hope for her. She knew that soon he would come back and he would be successful at killing her. She had run away only to be captured, if she would have stayed maybe Kim wouldn't be dead. Well at least not yet, they would have died together.

She saw the door opening and she braced herself for him. He was going to come and kill her but she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of seeming afraid.

"I'm ready for you, you sick son of a bitch! Come and get me!" she shouted.

The door opened and her whole demeanor changed.

"Oh my god it's you." She gasped.

End Notes: Oh my god this story is losing it's power. I'm trying to get back in the grove. I've been working on my virtual season six and I wanna finish this one before I post it.


	7. Chapter 7

He was frozen in his spot. Standing before him was one Lucy. Lucy, she was living and breathing and beautiful. Nothing was making sense. He didn't even care how he had come to be face to face with her. Things like that could be explained later. The thing was she could be Charlotte. She stilled looked so much like Charlotte, the obvious difference being the skin tone. It was very obvious that Lucy was biracial.

"It's you." She gasped.

She couldn't believe that he was standing before her. When the man had posted the picture of him days ago, had it really been days? When he posted the pic she had no clue who he was, but she knew him. His name was Paddy. He was her Paddy. She could remember running with him in a huge field, and having a picnic on the beach, and finally she could remember the day of building the sand castle. She was always with him but she was never alone. There was always another girl there. A blonde with curls like hers.

"Where's Charlotte?" she asked as she approached him.

He ignored her question and took her in his arms. He had to feel her. To touch her all over and know that everything was okay. He had found her, he had found Lucy and she was alive and well. This was not a sad ending. Everything was right with the world, and he could finally maybe have this piece of his family back. Of course he would have to explain a lot to Lisbon, but she would understand. She had to understand, she always understood. He was so caught up in his reunion, he didn't notice the other activity going on in the room.

*TI*

Teresa Lisbon had no idea who this asshole was but he was going down. Not only for kidnapping a little girl and planning to do god knows what with her, but it was hard to look away from the body of one Kim Fisher. She didn't deserve this, it should be her in that spot, and she would never forget what could have been? She managed to get one cuff on, and decided to close the eyes of the young agent, when she gasped causing her to lose her grip on the suspect. He pushed her to the bed and took off running. She knew that she had to get in pursuit, but it was nothing better than seeing Kim Fisher gasping for breath on the bed.

"Call for a bus!" she shouted to Jane as she took off after the suspect.

*TI*

"What are we looking at?" Wayne Rigsby asked his wife as he returned to his desk.

"The widow is back. She's been in all morning with Abbott and something has gotten her so upset. She came in frantic about Jane and Lisbon."

"What about them?"

"Have you noticed that they are not here? Cho is trying to track their phones. They aren't answering them. She's crazed, and she is going to be my first test subject."

"Test subject?" he asked confused.

"Jane knows her. I don't care what he tries to claim he knows her. I've been trying to use my deduction skills, and have you really taken a look at her."

This piqued her husband's attention. He came back around his desk and took a look into the boss' office where the upset woman was seen in an intense rant about something.

"What am I looking for?"

"Her hair for starters. Look at it. It's very straight, in my opinion it's too straight. I bet she spends hours just ironing it out. Did you notice her wedding pictures at her home? She had the most intense curls when she got married, and her eyes. Her eyes are truly beautiful. Kind of like a consultant we both know."

"Are you saying that she's blood related to Jane? We all know that he had no family. He ran away from the carnival. He had a con artist father, who I found out died a few years back."

"His dad died since he's been working with us?" Van Pelt asked in disbelief.

"Yea, but we all know that he didn't like his father, so it shouldn't be any surprise when he didn't tell anyone. Although I thought they should've been like a parade or something. We all know that Alex Jane was an asshole.""

"I can explain my theory." She explained.

"Oh yea, how?" Wayne asked intrigued.

"Looks like the rant is over. Watch this."

Wayne Rigsby asked calmly as his wife picked up Lisbon's coffee cup from her desk. He had never been this shock in his life. A gentle nudge from the cup made Elizabeth Warner lose her shit.

*TI*

Lucy had never been so happy in her life. She just knew hours ago that she was going to die here in this house. She also thought that the FBI agent had given up her life for her, and the guilt of that alone she knew was going to eat her up inside. Now the man that she knew as "Paddy", was gently helping her sit up. She also noticed that her wounds weren't as deep as she thought, it was just the fact that they were so many.

"Are you alright sweetheart?" he asked her as he looked away from Kim for a moment.

"I'm fine." She replied.

He was there. He was right there, why hadn't she remembered him earlier? Then it hit her! Memories of blood and knives and the cutting of her throat. Before she realized it, she recalled that it was him. He had cut her throat. She was up to attack him for what he had done with her, but the gun shot made everyone freeze in their tracks.

End Notes: I'm scared this story is becoming Garbage. Is anyone still liking it?


End file.
